kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Fall Event 2016 E-1
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Fall Event 2016 E-1 Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Notable Drops Rewards Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-1 ( 海上輸送作戦 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form N/A Difficulty Hard Route A-B-D-H-L Fleet formations Line abreast, line ahead, line abreast Fleet Fleet composition DD CL DD DD DD CVL eLoS (old) 36.14 Air power 3-9 Miscellaneous 28 Attempts, 17 boss encounters, 0 boss kills, 0 S ranks Resources used 1k Fuel, 1k ammo, <1k steel, <1k bauxite Notable drops None Rewards 1x Mamiya 1x Repair Goddess 1x Furniture Fairy 1x Raiden 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D‎ Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-1 ( ブンタン沖哨戒 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) N/A Difficulty Hard Route A-B-D-H-L Fleet formations Line abreast, line ahead, line abreast Resources before Resources after Resources used 1k Fuel, 1k ammo, <1k steel, <1k bauxite 28 Attempts, 17 boss encounters, 0 boss kills, 0 S ranks Various fleet compositions and routes are quite viable in the first map of the current event. It mostly comes down to which is the most effective to deplete the TP meter. To be able to deplete said meter, you need to earn either an A or an S rank at the boss node. Killing the boss to clear the map is not necessary. I have found to it to be rather difficult, if possible, to kill the boss of this map (Submarine Princess III) without having all of my shipgirls equipped with ASW gear. Equipping more ASW equipment lowers the ability of your fleet to deplete the TP meter. Even the S rank cannot compensate for the lack of drums or Landing Crafts. Therefore, I purely aimed to achieve an A rank at the boss node. Do keep in mind that the rare drops can only be earned by achieving an S. The boss of this map, Submarine Princess III, is quite tough and is relatively hard to kill. If you wish to earn S ranks at/to farm the boss node for the rare drops (Akashi, Akizuki, Hatsuzuki, Kashima, Uranami), it is recommended to have as much ASW equipment equipped on your shipgirls as possible and have a fBB in your fleet for the second shelling round. (DD fBB CL DD DD CVL) The enemies at nodes B and D are quite weak, but can occasionally cause heavy injuries to your shipgirls. Sortieing shipgirls with the ability to perform pre-emptive ASW attack will make surviving node B easy. A CAV equipped with seaplane bombers or a CVL with torpedo bombers can be used to weaken enemies at node D. However, you may want to keep your fast CVL from getting locked early! To be able to reach the boss node, it is required to pass the LoS check. With a fleet with 29.41 eLoS (old), my fleet was not able to go from node H to L, but went to node G instead. It took the route of A-B-D-H-G-I-K, with K being a dead-end node. Sortieing a slow fleet, it went through route A-B-D-H-G-I-J-L. Beside this obviously being a longer route, node I is a maelstrom, which further drains your resources. Furthermore, node J contains several Flagship Nu-class CVLs and other Flagship level abyssals. They pose a relative threat to your light fleet. This path is far from impossible, but of course not efficient. Pick Line abreast formation for the boss battle to kill the (escort) submarines. The opening strikes and/or closing torpedoes will often take down a DD. Support expeditions and sparkling are not necessary. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition DD DD DD CL CL CVL eLoS (old) 36.14 Air power 3-9 Since earning an S rank at the boss node is (nigh) impossible without having a full fleet equipped with ASW equipment, this fleet aims to achieve an A rank and bring as many Landing Crafts and drums as possible to drain the TP gauge effectively. If you find yourself having too few fast CVLs, you can replace her with a CAV. Keep in mind that with an eLoS (old) of 29.41, my fleet was not able to reach the boss. The CAV thus needs to have two seaplane bombers equipped, or a seaplane bomber and a seaplane fighter. A CVL is preferred since it is able to carry a Saiun to avoid Red T engagements and has higher ASW capabilities with dedicated ASW aircrafts, the 931 Air Group torpedo bombers and Akitsu Maru Kai's planes. Also keep in mind that I had cleared the map before being able to maximize efficiency of depleting the TP gauge. It is highly possible to consistently achieve A ranks while having even more Landing Crafts and/or Drums equipped. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops None Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 1x Mamiya 1x Repair Goddess 1x Furniture Fairy 1x Raiden 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D‎ Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! Category:Blog posts